Flupirtin is a medicine having analgetic properties. Its chemical name is 2-amino-3-carbethoxyamino-6-(fluoro-benzylamino)-pyridine having the following structural formula: ##STR1##
Flupirtin and its salts with physiologically unobjectionable acids have an outstanding analgetic main activity as well as a slight antiphlogistic action. It has now been found that the action of Flupirtin and its salts suprisingly is synergistically increased through combination with non-steroidal antiphlogistics, whereby simultaneously the activity of the antiphlogistic likewise experiences a synergistic increase. The active materials of the combination of the invention thus potentiate each other in their action.
The problem of the invention is to prepare improved medicines having analgetic and antiphlogistic action.